Caitlin's Journey- Story Twenty-Two: My's Alternate Season 4 Final
by Mychand
Summary: Caitlin is critically wounded in a shooting. While her friends deal with the possibility of losing her, she finds herself on a unique journey that will help define her future. (This is the final story of the current series I've been writing and picks up shortly after "Stardom Hawke".)
1. Chapter 1

_This is a totally revised and reworked story from the one that I previously put up. I needed to add a little more to the main plot. So, if you started reading this before, you'll need to read this again to see what is going on. _

**Chapter 1**

String snuggled up to Caitlin as they lay on the couch and listened to the strong winds that blew through the trees and around the cabin. He enjoyed his quiet time with her and loved how they could just hang out together and sometimes just enjoy each others presence without even talking.

He took her hand in his and began fiddling with the engagement ring on her finger. He loved the idea of her wearing it and little by little he was becoming more and more excited about the idea of marriage. He finally felt that he had put his fears of loving someone behind him.

"So," he said softly. "Have you thought about a possible date?"

"Date?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

String shot Caitlin a strange look. "Wedding date," he confirmed. "We haven't discussed it since we were re-engaged."

"Oh, I guess I hadn't really thought about it," she admitted. "I think that I've just been so content with the way things are that I haven't felt the need to rush and get married."

String sat up and pulled slightly away from Caitlin. "I wasn't trying to rush you," he replied while trying not to sound agitated. "I thought you wanted to get married? Have you changed your mind?"

"No, of course not," she replied. "I love you and love being with you. It's just that I don't want to go through all the drama my sister went through when she got married. I just figured that when the time was right, we'll just do it."

"But the time isn't right yet I guess?" he asked.

Caitlin leaned over and kissed him soundly. "Look, I love you with all of my heart and yes, I want to marry you," she replied. "When the time is right, we'll know it. It's just that we live such a crazy lifestyle. You have to admit it's not normal. I'm just not sure how marriage and Airwolf will mix."

String sighed. "You're right," he replied. "We'll do it when the time is right."

Caitlin smiled as she got up from the couch. She reached down and grabbed String's hand. "Now, in case you have any doubts as to how much I love you," she said. "Let's take this conversation upstairs."

String grinned. "You do know I can never say no to you don't you?" he asked.

Caitlin cocked her head sideways and laughed. "I was kind of counting on that."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next day Dom sent Caitlin and Saint John on several errands that he had put off doing himself. String had a meeting with a producer in order to prepare for an upcoming stunt she he was gone most of the morning. When he returned, he was surprised at how quiet things were around the hangar.

"Dom where are you?" he yelled.

"Back here," Dom called out from the back office.

"Where is everybody?" asked String.

"I sent them to the bank and to pick up those parts we needed to prep for that stunt," he replied. "They should be back anytime now."

"Good," said String. "I'm ready for lunch and it is Saint John's turn to buy."

Dom laughed. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled about that. He has wanted to drag us to that new place across town all week."

"Oh yeah," said String. "I forgot about that. Isn't it some weird name like Crazy Jacks Cuisine?"

Dom chuckled. "Yeah, I think that's it. I'm a little weary of a name like that but I did hear from several people that the food was actually quite good."

"As long as he's paying," said String. "I'll try anything."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

On the way back to the hangar Caitlin was surprised when Saint John stopped at a nearby convenience store.

"Why are we stopping here?" she asked.

"Oh, I need to get a money order," he replied. "Remember that new exercise equipment I wanted to order? Well, they only take money orders."

"Oh okay," replied Caitlin. "I want to try that new cold coffee drink I saw advertised. I'll go in with you and see if they have it."

Once inside Saint John went straight up to the counter to get his money order and Caitlin went to find her drink. Pleased that they had it, she grabbed it from the refrigeration case and met Saint John at the counter.

As they were finishing up their purchases, a large man wearing a ski mask came running into the store. "Put your hands up," he demanded.

Saint John and Caitlin watched as he demanded the clerk give him the money in the register. Once done, he turned towards them. Caitlin handed her purse over but as Saint John went to give over his wallet, he tried to overtake the man. The thief proved to be stronger as he managed to throw Saint John to the ground. Once down the man took aim at him. Caitlin screamed out, "Saint John! No!" as she jumped down in front of him.

Within seconds she felt the hot searing pain of the bullet as it entered her back. Her legs seemed to go numb and she felt herself fall landing face down on top of Saint John. Afraid that someone might have overheard the sound of the gunshot; the thief ran outside and jumped into a waiting car.

"Caitlin!" yelled Saint John as he gently rolled her off of him. "Hang on Cait. Please hang on."

Caitlin felt her world spin out of control. The pain was growing stronger and she quickly lost consciousness.

"Call an ambulance," yelled Saint John. "Hurry!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a call that String never wanted to get. When Saint contacted him and Dom and relayed what had happened at the convenience store, String felt his heart stop. He and Dom jumped in the jeep and headed quickly to the Firm's clinic where Saint John made sure Caitlin was taken.

String jumped out of the jeep and quickly ran inside to find Saint John. His brother was pale and shaken as well as covered in blood.

"Are you hurt?" asked Dom.

Saint John shook his head. "No, this isn't my blood," he stated softly. "It should have been me though. She saved my life."

String was almost afraid to ask. "Is she?" he finally said.

"I guess she's in surgery right now," replied Saint John. "She was shot in the back."

Dom grabbed String's arm and led him over to a chair. "Sit down," she ordered. "I'll go and see what I can find out. Is Archangel here?"

"He's on his way," replied Saint John. "I called him after I called you."

Saint John sat down beside String. He felt drained as the adrenaline rush he'd been on for the past hour had dwindled. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm so sorry," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

String asked him to explain exactly what happened. Saint John described the gunman and how Caitlin jumped in front of him and took the bullet.

"Sounds like something she'd do," he said. "It's one of the reasons I lover he so much."

Thirty minutes later, he jumped up when he saw Dom and Michael coming down the hall.

"Any news?" he asked impatiently.

Michael shook his head. "Yeah, but I'm afraid it's not good," he replied. "They haven't been able to remove the bullet yet. It's close to her heart and they can't seem to get her stable enough for the surgery. They are afraid if they go in now they'll lose her. But, if they don't go in soon, the doctor says her chances are slim."

String felt all the blood drain from his face. He felt dizzy. "I can't lose her," he said sadly. "I just can't. Not now."

Dom gave his friend a hug. "I know how you feel," he said sadly. "I love her too you know."

Afterwards, the doctor came out to speak with them. "How is she?" String asked.

"She's holding on," he admitted. "We are moving her to the Intensive Care Unit for now to get her stabilized. We can't remove the bullet until she's stronger. She lost a lot of blood."

"Can I see her?" he asked. "Please, I need to see her."

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea," he replied. "I'm sorry but her chances of making it right now are pretty slim. You should spend as much time with her as you can."

Twenty minutes later, String found himself by her side. He was shocked at how pale she was. She looked lifeless as he watched the respirator assist in her breathing. He stared at the heart monitor, praying that it would continue to show her heartbeat. He stroked her hair and gently kissed her cheek before taking her hand in his. They had removed her ring and put it with her things in a bag that they gave him when he first came in the room.

Tears streaked down his face as he began to talk to her. "It's been a rough year for us," he said sadly. "You've been hurt more than once but you've always pulled through. I just pray that this time it's the same. You were right. We do lead crazy lives but this could have happened to anyone. You were at the wrong place at the wrong time. You saved my brother's life. I will always be grateful to you for that. I love you."

A few minutes later, String stormed out of her room and found Saint John and Dom talking to Michael.

"I want to know who did this," he demanded. "I know you can find him Michael. When you do, I'm going to kill him."

"String, let the cops take care of this," suggested Dom. "You're not in the right frame of mind right now."

"The hell I'm not," he replied. "This guy nearly killed my brother and my fiancée is in there dying. I'm not going to wait around and hope that the police are going to take care of this. I'm going to take care of this thug myself. He's going to wish he never crossed paths with the people I love."

Dom looked at Michael before responding. "Do you have a name?" he asked.

"My people are still working on it," he replied. "They have the surveillance tapes from the store. They are supposed to call me when they have something."

"Then you'll tell me as soon as they get something," demanded String. "I'm not sitting still on this one. I'm going to take care of it."


	3. Chapter 3

_A portion of this is from one of the previous chapters I originally had up. But, there are some changes._

**Chapter 3**

Caitlin felt her mind drifting. She opened her eyes and looked around. She found herself walking in a dense fog. She looked down at herself and was shocked to find that she was wearing a hospital gown.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Where am I? String? Dom?"

She continued to walk towards what seemed to be a bright light. It was so far away and she was growing tired. "What is this place?" she asked. "Is anyone else here with me?"

When no one answered she felt herself start to panic. "Am I dead?" she asked. "Is there anyone out there? Please, someone talk to me. Am I alone? I'm so afraid."

"No, you are not alone beautiful Caitlin," said a deep and familiar voice.

Caitlin stopped and turned around. When she saw him, she closed her eyes and then opened them again to clear her vision. As he came closer to her she shook her head before speaking. "No, you're dead," she said softly. "Then I must be too."

The man smiled at her. "No, you're not dead," he replied. "It's true that I am but you're still alive. You are, however fighting to stay alive. You've been hurt badly."

"I don't understand," she replied. "If I'm still alive Gustavo, how can I see you?"

He walked up to her and took her hand. "Don't try to understand it," he replied. "I'm here to help you."

"Help me with what?" she asked. "Help me with dying?"

"I'm here to help you let go of the past so you can embrace your future, whatever it may be," he replied.

"So my future could mean life or death then?" she asked.

"I don't have that answer," he admitted. "In time you'll know."

Moments later, she found herself sitting inside Airwolf with Gustavo by her side. "How did we get here?" she asked.

"You brought us here," he replied. "You are taking us on this journey. We'll go wherever your heart leads us."

Caitlin closed her eyes and tried to relax. There was something about Gustavo that she felt she could trust. It was same when she first met him.

"Was this the reason you came to California in the first place?" he asked.

Caitlin sighed. "Yeah, I guess it was. I wanted excitement and I finally found it."

"But it wasn't what really kept you here was it?" he said.

Caitlin felt herself blush. "No, String was the reason I stayed. I didn't realize it at first. Maybe I just didn't want to admit to myself but I was drawn to him," she said. "He was deep and mysterious yet fun and exciting all at the same time. He had saved my life in Pope County. I liked how he cared about others and helped total strangers. It's a quality you don't find too often."

"So you found yourself falling for him," stated Gustavo.

"Yeah, but he wasn't interested so I ended up dating different guys," she replied.

"And that didn't go so well," said Gustavo.

"No, not well at all," she replied.

"Robert Villers," he said flatly. "He broke your heart."

"How do you know about that?" she asked.

"Trust me," he replied. "I know everything that I need to know to help you through this."

"Then you know that was a tough time for me," she replied. "I don't think I ever really got over it. It's made it difficult for me to trust anyone."

"Even Hawke?" he asked.

"Yeah, sometimes," she admitted. "But he was the one who made me feel better after what happened with Robert. He made me smile when I didn't think I'd ever smile again. There was just something about how he handled me that night. It's like he knew exactly what to do."

"Now you find yourself pulling away from him," said Gustavo. "Why?"

Caitlin shook her head. "I don't know," she replied. "I love him and I know he loves me but….."

"But what?" he asked. "You can tell me."

"I don't know if I'm good enough for him," she finally replied.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"I wasn't good enough for Robert," she replied. "I was only good enough to use. He never wanted me for me."

"That wasn't your fault," said a voice from behind her. Caitlin jumped as she looked behind her to see Robert sitting there.

"Robert?" she asked. "God in Heaven."

"I wish I were," he said sadly. "I did some regrettable things that I'm trying to make amends for," he said. "You are one of them."

"Why?" she asked.

"Greed," he said. "It had nothing to do with you personally. Honestly, if we'd met under different circumstances, I would have loved having you in my life."

Caitlin stared at him for a moment and then a tear ran down her cheek. "Thanks," she replied. "I needed to hear that."

"Don't let my foolish mistakes affect your life Caitlin," said Robert. "You deserve to be happy. Don't ever forget that."

Before Caitlin could reply Robert faded away from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So, tell me more about your fascination with Airwolf," he continued as he breezed over the fact that Robert had been there.

After taking a moment to soak in what had just happened with Robert, she finally responded. "I can't explain the feeling I get when I fly her," she replied. "It's nothing like I've ever experienced in my life. And, the things that String can do when flying her," she continued. "It's amazing."

Gustavo stared at her a moment and then continued questioning her about her past. "Tell me about the first mission that you and Hawke completed alone."

Caitlin took a deep breath before responding. "Oh," she said softly. "I don't talk about that much. It was like living through a nightmare."

"But you survived," he replied.

"Yeah, thanks to Hawke," she said. "That's when I first noticed that he could really read me. I mean, I tried hard to pretend I was tough and I told him I was okay but he knew I was scared. He even told me he was scared too. I think he just wanted to make me feel better."

"He is human you know," replied Gustavo.

Caitlin couldn't help but laugh a little. "Funny you say that," she replied. "It seemed that for a long time he kept his feelings to himself. It wasn't until we were in Horn's compound that he let his guard down. He thought he killed Dom and it tore him apart."

"But you helped him through that," said Gustavo. "You helped save them both."

Caitlin shrugged. "I was just helping out my friends," she said. "They had already done the same for me. It was my time to repay them."

"Just as you did when you saved Saint John's life," he replied.

"I did?" she asked.

"Yes, that's why you're hurt," he continued. "You took a bullet for him."

"Oh," she said softly. "I don't remember."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

String paced back and forth in Caitlin's room before going back into the hall and finding Michael. He noticed Dom was trying to hide some papers as he came towards them.

"You found out who this guy is didn't you?" he asked.

"We only think so right now," admitted Michael. "He was wearing mask but the car and finger prints in it matches to a thug named Nick Bolton."

"Give me the address," demanded String. "I'm going after him."

"String, no," said Dom. "You don't want to do this."

"Yes, I do," he said calmly. "Now give me the address."

Dom handed over the address and String took off for the parking lot. Dom and Michael followed close behind.

"Stay here Dom," String demanded. "I'm doing this on my own. You don't need to be involved."

As he took off, Dom and Michael jumped into Archangel's limo and followed after him. String made it there first. When he pulled up to the old trailer, Bolton was sitting out on the front porch. He stood up and stared at String before taking off down the street. Hawke chased after him and quickly caught up to him. He tackled him to the ground and began punching him.

"Who are you?" asked Bolton. "Get off of me."

"You'll wish you never knew who I was," replied String. "My girlfriend is dying because of you and now it's your turn."

String continued to pound him as Dom and Michael came up from behind. "String, stop it," yelled Dom. "He's not worth it. Let him go. If you kill him, your life will be over too."

"I don't care," he yelled back. "My life is over already if Caitlin dies."

String was losing control. Dom got closer to him to try and get his attention. "Please let him go String," he yelled. "Do it for me and Saint John if not for Cait. Please."

String suddenly stopped and pulled back. His knuckles were now bruised and bloody. He could barely stand. Dom grabbed hold of his arm to steady him.

Michael's men had also followed and they quickly helped Bolton to his feet and took him away.

String stood staring at his hands. "I almost killed him," he said sadly.

"I know," said Michael. "But, he'll pay for what he's done to Caitlin. I promise you that Hawke. He won't get away with it."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dom and Michael took String back to the clinic where his hands were bandaged. He went back to Caitlin's room and sat back down beside her bed. Nothing had changed since he left. She was still pale and he felt as though she were slipping away.

"Please don't leave me," he said softly. "Please hang on."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dom and Michael met with Saint John back at the hospital. "How are you feeling?" Dom asked Saint John.

"I'm doing better," he replied. "I met with the counselor that Michael suggested. He helped me a lot. Now I'm worried about String. I was just in there with him. I'm afraid he's having a mental breakdown."

"I think so too," replied Dom. "I've never seen him like this before. I'm worried that he's about to go over the edge."

"Well, from what I saw in his actions with Bolton, you might be right," replied Michael.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

String sat and stared at Caitlin. He felt lost. After fighting his feelings for her for so long, he had finally given in to them. Now, his worse fear seemed to be coming true. She was dying on him just like everyone else.

"You can't die on me too," he demanded. "I can't lose you too."

"You didn't lose me," said Saint John who overheard his comment as he came into the room.

String looked up at him. "I know," he said softly. "I'm grateful for that."

"She's strong String," replied Saint John. "Don't give up on her yet."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Caitlin found herself sitting inside Santini Air. She looked around and after a few moments, Gustavo was with her again.

"You must love it here," he said.

"I do," she replied. "I've had a great time working for Dom. I feel like this is where I belong."

Suddenly Caitlin found herself back inside the old ship where she had been kidnapped and tied to a bomb.

"Why are we here?" she asked. "I never wanted to come here."

"You want to resolve this," replied Gustavo. "It's been weighing on you for a long time."

Caitlin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I almost died here," she replied. "Ken pretended he cared about me and then left me to die. It was the ultimate betrayal."

A few seconds later she started to shake. "Something is happening to me," she said frantically. "What's going on?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

String jumped up when Caitlin's heard monitor started to scream. Immediately the room was overrun with several doctors and nurses. They rushed him and Saint John out of the room.

String stood and leaned against the wall. Saint John couldn't help but notice how pale he was. "He's in shock," he thought to himself. He grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him into the waiting room.

"Here, sit down," he said as he gently eased his brother into a chair. "I'll get you some water. You look a bit dehydrated."

"Doesn't matter," String replied softly.

"It does to me," he replied as he went over to the small water cooler and brought String back a cup of water. "Drink it."

String reluctantly drank the water and the just stared up at his brother. "She's going to die," he said sadly. "She's going to die and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I can't save her this time."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Once the shaking had stopped, Caitlin looked over at Gustavo. "What happened?" she asked.

"You were fighting for your life," he replied. "You didn't let Sawyer win then and you aren't now."

"Why did he have to do that to me?" she asked. "I believed him when he said he cared about me."

"And you believed him when he said he didn't," said Gustavo.

"How could I not believe him then?" she replied. "He left me tied to a bomb."

"That was a cold thing to do," said a deep voice that once again came from behind Caitlin. She turned and stared at the man standing behind her. "Ken?" she said softly.

"Yes, it's me," he replied. "You have to understand, I was a self-centered person. What I did was not your fault."

"Why did you choose to do what you did to me?" she asked. "What was wrong with me? Was I an easy target?"

Ken tried to smile at her. "Not at all," he replied. "I didn't have to get involved with you to get my hands on Airwolf. I could have just taken the flying lessons and snatched you just as I did. But, I found you to be beautiful and intriguing. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to get to know you better. Believe me, I didn't find you to be an easy target. I knew you were smart and you could be a very dangerous adversary. I was just lucky that you were looking for love at the time. I'm really sorry. You deserved better. I'm glad it all worked out for you in the end."

"Has it?" asked Caitlin.

Sawyer disappeared as quickly as he had shown up. Caitlin looked around and sighed.

"Don't you believe that things have worked out for the best?" asked Gustavo. "You are now engaged to Mr. Hawke and Sawyer is long gone from your life."

"Thanks to him I've struggled with feeling worthy of String's love," she replied. "I'll never forgive Ken for that. But I did learn who my real friends were."

"Archangel," replied Gustavo.

"Yes," she replied. "I never realized how loyal he could be until that day. He could have run and may have made it out of there had the bomb gone off. But, he chose to stay there with me. I'm just thankful that Dom was able to stop it from detonating."

"They all grew to love you Caitlin," said Gustavo. "They would do anything to protect you."

Caitlin smiled. "I love them all too," she replied.


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope everyone is enjoying this little "journey" that Caitlin is on. Thanks so much for the reviews. :o) _

**Chapter 6**

Michael came out to check on String and Saint John. "Where's Dom?" he asked the men.

"He went out to get us something to eat," said Saint John. "He should be back soon."

"The doctors have taken Caitlin to surgery," said Michael. "We'll know something shortly."

String stared at the ground. "It doesn't matter now," he said sadly. "It's too late."

"She's still hanging on," replied Michael. "You can't give up on her now Hawke."

String didn't respond. Instead, he seemed to withdraw further into himself. Saint John flashed Michael a concerned look.

"I'll be right back," said Michael. "I think I have someone who can help."

After Michael left, Saint John tried to get String to talk but it was as if he didn't hear him. After several tries, he finally gave up and waited for Michael to return. Michael came back with an orderly and a doctor from the psychiatric wing of the clinic. String didn't object when they helped him into a wheel chair and took him down the hall. Saint John and Michael followed.

String was placed in a room and helped into a bed. He followed the doctor's orders but beyond that, it was like he wasn't even there.

"He's retreating further inside of himself," said the doctor. "I've seen this before."

"Can you help him?" asked Saint John.

"Yes, with therapy I believe I can," he replied. "But I'll need your help too. He's going to need his family."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA

After talking to the doctor, Saint John sat out in the waiting room until Dom got back to the clinic. When he returned, he handed him a large bag of food and two bottles of cola.

"How's Caitlin doing?" Dom asked.

"She's in surgery," replied Saint John. "They nearly lost her. The surgeon finally decided to go in and get the bullet out."

"Where's String?" he asked.

Saint John stared at the floor and shook his head. "He's in the clinic's psychiatric ward," he replied. "He's not doing too well."

Dom's heart sank. "I was afraid of that," he replied. "String has spent all these years hiding out at the cabin and burying his feelings. He's never really dealt with the loss of all those he's loved. I pray Caitlin pulls out of this for both of their sakes. String isn't going fare well if she doesn't make it."

"Well, he hasn't lost me," Saint John insisted. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he knows that. I know I was gone for a long time but I'm going to make that up to him now. I'm not going to let him give up."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA

Caitlin found herself on the steps of String's cabin. She was alone. She felt a sense of loss as she stood up and looked around. Gustavo was nowhere in sight.

"Gustavo, where are you?" she asked. "Don't leave me now. You said you'd help me. I don't know what to do."

"His part in this is done," said a female voice.

Caitlin looked up on the porch of the cabin to see a woman with wavy brown hair standing there looking down at her.

"Who are you?" Caitlin asked. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

"You don't know me but you know of me," she replied. "I'm Gabrielle."

Caitlin wasn't sure how she felt about her newest visitor. She had always been slightly jealous of Gabrielle even though she was dead. She couldn't help herself. It wasn't something she was proud of and at times she felt a bit guilty about it.

Caitlin walked back up onto the porch. "Why are you here?" she asked her.

"It's my job to help you with the last part of your journey," she replied.

"Last part?" asked Caitlin. "Then this is almost over?"

"That depends," replied Gabrielle.

"Depends on what?" asked Caitlin.

"You," he said flatly. "Everything that's happened here is your doing."

"I don't understand," replied Caitlin.

"You will," said Gabrielle. "But in the mean time, let's talk about Stringfellow Hawke."

"What's there to talk about?" asked Caitlin. "You know him as well as I do."

Gabrielle smiled. "I wish that were the case," she replied. "I only shared a short time with him. You have shared so much more. He loved me for a short time. But you are the one who truly stole his heart."

Caitlin moved and sat down on the cabin steps. She tried to soak in what Gabrielle had just told her. "I know he loves me," she replied. "I see it in his eyes when he looks at me. Sometimes it takes me by surprise. I guess I've had a hard time believing that I'm worthy of that love."

"Do you believe it now?" asked Gabrielle.

"I'm starting to," said Caitlin. "Gustavo helped me a lot."

"But you still aren't totally convinced are you?" asked Gabrielle.

Caitlin closed her eyes and sighed. "I wish I could say I was," she replied.

"It's okay," replied Gabrielle. "That's why I'm here."


	7. Chapter 7

_Last chapter for tonight. It's a little shorter but I wanted to move the story a little tonight and finish the last three chapters by tomorrow night. Thanks again for the reviews! :o) _

**Chapter 7**

Saint John and Dom had both fallen asleep in the waiting room when the doctor came out to see them.

"Mr. Santini, Mr. Hawke," he said. "I have some news on Ms. O'Shannessy."

Dom opened his eyes and Saint John sat up to greet the doctor. "What is it doc?" asked Dom. "Is she going to be okay?"

A wave of relief washed over Dom when the doctor gave him a slight smile. "The surgery went very well. She's stable and getting stronger by the minute," he said. "She's not out of the woods totally but I feel very confident about her recovery."

Saint John smiled. "That's great news," he replied. "I'm going to go and tell String."

"Thanks doc," replied Dom as he watched Saint John nearly run down the hall."

Saint John opened the door to String's room quietly. He peeked in to see his brother lying on his side and looking out the window. He went inside and sat down in a chair beside him. String continued to look out and didn't seem to notice he was there.

"String, I have some good news," he said trying to get his brother's attention. "Caitlin is out of surgery. The doctor said her chances of recovery look good."

String still didn't budge. Saint John wasn't sure he even heard him.

"Did you hear me String?" he asked. "She's going to make it. You won't lose her."

Saint John felt dejected when his brother still didn't seem to notice he was there. "Okay," he said. "I'll be back later and we'll try this again."

He continued to watch his brother as he walked out of the room. String didn't budge or even flinch as Saint John finally shut the door behind him and stood a moment in the hall.

"I've got to find a way to get through to you," he thought as he finally turned and headed back down the corridor towards the waiting room where Dom was sitting.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gabrielle joined Caitlin and sat down on the cabin steps. "This place is so beautiful," she said. "I miss it."

"Yeah, I really love it here," replied Caitlin. "I understood right away why String wanted to stay here all the time. I mean, who wouldn't?"

Gabrielle took Caitlin's hand in hers. "Tell me about what happened after Sawyer was killed and String and Dom came for you."

Caitlin looked at her and hesitated a moment. "Are you sure you want to hear all this?"

Gabrielle smiled. "It's fine. I already know all of this. I just want you to talk it through."

"Oh, okay," replied Caitlin before finally continuing. "Michael walked me out on the dock and I could see them waiting at the end for me. As soon as I could, I ran to them. I kissed them and they held me close. I've never felt so safe and secure as I did at that moment in time."

"String considered you part of his family," replied Gabrielle. "You were a priority for him. Don't you understand why?"

Caitlin smiled. "I loved that he considered me part of his family," she replied.

"He saw what a special person you are," said Gabrielle. "You care about others and you're always willing to help. It is part of the reason he loves you so much. Can't you see that?"

"Thanks," Caitlin replied softly. "I guess sometimes it's hard to accept. I don't do the things I do to get accolades from anyone. I just do what feels right."

"Not everyone can say that," said Gabrielle. "Not even me."

"I still don't understand why you are helping me," said Caitlin. "Isn't this hard for you?"

Gabrielle smiled. "I'm doing it because you both deserve happiness. He needs you Caitlin. You need to fight as hard as you can to get back to him. You are the only hope he has."

Caitlin shook her head. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "What's going on with String?"

"I've said all I can say," she replied. "After I'm gone, run towards the light. I'm sure someone will be there to help you as you reach the end."

"The end?" Caitlin asked. "What's at the end? Doesn't running towards the light mean death?"

"No, I need you to trust me," replied Gabrielle. "Just hang on and you'll see."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Caitlin followed Gabrielle's instructions and headed towards the light that she saw in the distance. Once again she felt as though she were in a dense fog. When she finally got to what seemed to be the end of a narrow pathway, Gustavo stood before her again.

"Gustavo," she said excitedly. "I thought you were gone. I'm glad you came back."

"I just came to say goodbye," he replied as he gently touched one side of her face with his hand and kissed her on the other side. "You are a wonderful lady," he continued. "It was a pleasure knowing you even if for a very short time."

Caitlin smiled. "Thank you," she replied "I feel the same about you. You've helped me so much."

"I only helped you to see what you already knew deep down inside," he replied.

"That's still a lot," she said. "I'll never forget you."

Gustavo smiled at her. "As long as my memory lives on," he said. "I will too. Now it's time for the last phase of your journey. Some of those who love you the most will help you." With that he said goodbye and disappeared.

Caitlin felt the world around her become more warm and inviting. But, the light she had followed was now gone and she saw nothing but darkness all around her.

Dom sat beside Caitlin's bed and took her hand in his. He squeezed it lightly and then reached over and kissed her forehead.

"Come back to us Caitlin," he said nearly whispering. "We all need you. String needs you."

Dom put her hand down and let it rest on her stomach. He began pacing back and forth around her bed. "I don't know what to do Cait," he admitted. "String is in bad shape mentally. He is so upset and we can't seem to reach him."

Saint John came into the room, sat down at the foot of Caitlin's bed and watched as Dom continued to pace. "Hey Cait," he said to her while hoping she could hear him. "We all love you and we need you back now. Please Cait. Please wake up for us."

Dom sat back down in the chair beside her bed. He sighed and looked over at Saint John. "Did you tell String that Caitlin was getting better?" he asked.

"Yeah but I don't know if he heard me," replied Saint John. It's as if he's not even there anymore. I'm really scared Dom."

"Me too," Dom admitted as he continued to watch Caitlin.

They had taken her off of the respirator and she was breathing well on her own now. Dom could see that the color was slowly returning to her cheeks. He knew that the next step was to get her to wake up.

Dom picked up her hand again and brushed his fingers across hers. "Where's her engagement ring?" he asked Saint John.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "Check that drawer behind you. I think String put her things in there."

Dom turned around to the small nightstand beside Caitlin's bed. He pulled open the drawer to find a clear plastic bag that held some of Caitlin's personal things including a small purse. Picking it up, he noticed the ring in the bottom.

"This belongs on her finger," he said. "She'll want it."

He took the ring out of the bag and gently placed it back on her.

Caitlin felt the sensation of the ring being placed on her finger. She heard Dom and Saint John talking. "Dom is that you?" she asked. "Dom, Saint John can't you hear me? I can hear you? Why can't you hear me?"

Dom leaned close to Caitlin and began to talk to her again.

"Caitlin you are the best thing to have ever happened to String," he said. "You make all of our lives a little brighter. If you don't wake up soon, who am I going to have to argue with? I mean, Saint John's no fun. He won't argue back like you do."

"That's because Saint John's a wimp," she replied while smiling up at him. Her voice was low and hoarse but he heard it loud and clear.

Saint John jumped up from the foot of the bed and moved towards her. "I am not," he said with a grin. "Well, maybe sometimes."

Dom grinned. "Caitlin!" he nearly yelled. "Welcome back sweetheart. We've missed you."

"Thanks," she replied, her voice still low and hoarse. "I was beginning to think I wasn't going to make it back. I'm so thirsty though."

"Oh, let us get the doctor first," replied Dom. "I'm not sure what you're allowed to have."

"I'll get him," said Saint John as he quickly bolted out of the room.

Caitlin looked around the room and then gave Dom a confused look. "Where's String?" she asked.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews. One more chapter to come after this. :o)_

**Chapter 9**

Caitlin demanded to know what was going on with String. She could tell that the others including Michael and Saint John were not telling her the whole story. Afraid of upsetting her, they had first told her that he was in therapy because he was having a hard time dealing with her being shot. When they couldn't get him to come and see her, they finally had to tell her everything that had been going on with him.

"He acts as if he doesn't even hear me anymore," said Saint John. "I've tried everything I can think of. I told him you were getting better but there is still no change. The doctor is continuing to work with him but he hasn't gotten any results either."

"If he won't come to me, then I want to go to him," she demanded.

"I thought of that," said Michael. "The doctors don't want you out of bed for at least another week."

Caitlin sighed. She felt so helpless. "Okay," she finally replied. "As soon as they let me out of this bed, I want to see him. I can get through to him. I know I can."

"I sure hope so," replied Dom. "I'm beginning to think that you might be the only one who can."

The week was slow and agonizing for Caitlin. Each day she felt a little bit stronger as her body began to heal. She needed String. She longed for his touch and wanted more than anything to have him to hold her in his arms again. She had to wait eight days before the doctor gave her the go ahead to see him. Even then he insisted she use a wheel chair.

"I feel so much better," she complained. "Why can't I just walk on my own? The nurses have been walking me around some and I've been just fine."

"If you want to leave this room," said the doctor. "It has to be in the wheel chair. No exceptions."

"Fine," she finally gave in.

He wheeled her into String's room. He was lying on his back with the bed in a semi upright position. He stared at the ceiling and didn't appear to notice that anyone had come into the room.

"I'll leave you alone with him," said the doctor. "Just press that button by the bed if you need anything."

"Thanks," she replied as she moved out of the wheel chair and stood beside String's bed.

Caitlin touched his arm in hopes to get him to look over at her. "String," she said softly. "It's me, Caitlin. Can you hear me?"

String continued to look up at the ceiling.

"I know you can hear me," she said again. "I'm okay now. Everything's going to be alright. I know you were afraid you'd lost me but that didn't happen. I love you String and I need you to come back to me."

When he still didn't respond she reached for the controls of the bed and moved him so that he sat more upright.

"Okay then," she said. "I'll try this a little differently."

She eased up onto his bed and situated herself so that she was sitting on his lap facing him. She watched as he closed his eyes to avoid looking at her.

"Finally," she said. "You do notice that I'm here."

String opened his eyes and seemed to stare right past her.

"Nope, you are not getting away with that," she said adamantly. "I'm here damn it. I love you and I need you. I know you need me too."

"Who are you?" he finally asked while still not looking directly at her. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Look at me," she demanded. "Look at me and you'll see."

When he refused she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. When he didn't respond, she pulled back and sighed. Her shoulders sank and knew she had to regroup and find a way to get through to him.

The fact that he was now staring at her took her by surprise. His eyes seemed to burn a hole into hers. It was as if he was looking deep into her soul. She stared back at him and held his gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back towards him.

When their lips touched this time, he responded with such passion that he seemed to not be able to get enough her. Swept in by his touch, she wrapped her arms around him and let his mouth explore hers thoroughly.

After they parted, he pulled her into a hug and gently slid his fingers over her back to feel the bandages there.

She felt him shaking and pulled back to see tears in his eyes.

"String?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Are you real?" he asked sadly. "Please tell me this is real."

Caitlin leaned back over and kissed him just as passionately as before. She took her hand and stroked his hair before responding.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked.

String finally smiled at her. "Yeah," he replied while pulling her back into a hug. "Are you okay? You were shot."

Caitlin shifted off of his lap and lay beside him in the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "This is all I need now. I've been waiting all week for you to hold me like this. I've missed you so much."

String kissed her cheek and pulled her closer. "I've missed you too," he said softly. "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Caitlin sat outside on the porch and waited patiently for String to return. She had been out of the hospital for over a week now and was starting to feel more like her old self again. She looked up to see the Santini Air helicopter as it descended onto the dock. Smiling, she watched as String jumped out and headed straight for her.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he scooped her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She grinned at him and then kissed him gently on the lips.

"How did your session go?" she asked.

"Pretty good actually," he replied. "You know, I was really hesitant about telling a stranger my issues but this guy Michael set me up with is pretty laid back and easy to talk to."

"That's great," she replied. "I'm glad you agreed to go."

"What about you?" he asked. "Are you still scheduled for counseling?"

Caitlin smiled. "Actually, I'm done for the moment," she replied.

"You are?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain but when I woke up in the hospital, I seemed to have a whole different outlook on my life."

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "Have you ever wakened from a dream and you know you had a dream but you can't remember what it's about? I mean, it's like it's in the corner of your mind but you just can't recall it?"

"Yeah, I've had that happen before," said String.

""Well, I was apparently dreaming the whole time I was unconscious in the hospital," she replied. "Or at least I think it was a dream. I don't recall what it was all about. All I know is that I woke up feeling more confident about my life and the people in it."

String pulled her back into a tight hug. "I have to admit that I never understood your insecurities in the first place," he said. "You are such a wonderful person and I am really lucky that you want to be in my life."

"Thanks," she replied while slightly blushing. "I guess I just needed to believe in myself again. I've always been a pretty confident person but somewhere along the way, I kind of lost that. I wasn't sure that I was good enough for you."

String laughed. "Baby you are too good for me!" he said. "I wonder every single day how I got so lucky. I guess after all the heartache I've had over the years I was due for something good to happen to me. I really believe that meeting you out in Pope county was fate."

Caitlin smiled at him. "So is that what the counselor is helping you to see?" she asked.

"Yeah, that among other things," he replied while leading her up the steps and into the cabin. "I guess I had my own insecurities," he continued. "I've worried so much lately about keeping you safe and I was afraid that I was smothering you and pushing you away."

"You mean because I was hesitant about setting a date to get married?" she asked. "String, that never had anything to do with if I loved you or not. I was just scared that I wasn't right for you. The women you've dated over the years have been so different than me. It all made me nervous."

"And now?" he asked. "Do you feel differently?"

Caitlin walked over to the coffee table and picked up a manila envelope. "Here," she said. "Check these out."

String opened the envelope to find more than a dozen brochures on Vegas wedding chapels. "You want to elope to Vegas?" he asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Yes, when we both feel the time is right I do," she replied. "I figured we could at least decide where we would want to go."

String grabbed her and kissed her soundly. "I love the idea,' he said. "Okay, let's decide at least where. As far as when, we will just let's just let it happen when it happens."

Caitlin grinned. "Now you have the right idea," she said.

String and Caitlin sat down on the couch and began looking through the brochures "Wow, I never knew there were so many interesting choices and packages at these places," he said.

"I didn't either," she replied. "Some of these look kind of fun although I don't want to be married by an Elvis impersonator."

String laughed. "Really? Why not? I think that would make for a great memory. Who doesn't love Elvis?"

Caitlin playfully smacked him on the arm. "Maybe I should pick the place," she joked.

"Honestly," said String. "I want to do whatever makes you happy."

"Well, I know what would make me happy right now," she replied with a sheepish grin.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Care to elaborate?"

Caitlin stood up and grabbed his hand. "Come on," she insisted. "I think I can do a better job at showing you."

String smiled as he stood up and followed her up the steps to the loft. It had been a long journey for both of them but he finally felt they were on the right track.

**The End**

**This is the last story of the current series I've been writing. It's become my alternate season four series. Thanks so much for reading and all of your reviews. I've had a great time writing these. Although this series is finished, I'm not quite done with Airwolf just yet! :o)**


End file.
